


Just the Way You Are

by frEckLe



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Crushes, Drinking, Drinking Games, Fluff, Hanging Out, Secret Crush, Singing, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frEckLe/pseuds/frEckLe





	Just the Way You Are

 

* * *

 beta/proofreader needed.  (:

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Robbie asked James and finishes another pint. 

James raised an eyebrow and took a moment to decipher the look on Robbie's face, "Dare!" 

Robbie thought about it. Hobson got an idea and whispered it in his ear. 

"Stand on a bar stool and sing Sweet Caroline," smiled Robbie and was handed another pint. 

Jean enters the pub as James just happened to look in that direction. She's there to meet Allen, her husband, and see if the spark that has eluded them for several months is still there. 

James can't believe how beautiful and desirable she looks in her black dress, light jacket, and sparkling amethyst earrings. 

Laura walked up to Jean and invited her to join in. She politely declined. Not even the mention of James about to perform a dare changed her mind. Laura sat back down at the table as Robbie returned with another round. 

James was uncharacteristically nervous, "Remind me again of why we're playing this game?" 

"For God and country," proclaimed Robbie. 

Suddenly large crowds of people entered the pub. Looked like James wouldn't be able to perform the dare. 

"Would you look at that," voiced James. 

"Oh no!" declares Robbie, "You're not gettin' out of it that easily!" 

The crowds of people cause Robbie and Laura to forget about James' dare and engage in a drinking game. The last person to finish their pint bought the next round. 

James looked over at Jean, who was served a glass of wine. The bartender came over with a message. Allen couldn't make it. She chugged the wine and ordered another. 

The trio's next round was brought over by Kris, one of the waiters. She wanted to tell James something after noticing that familiar look she's seen time and time again while on the job. 

Kris tells James what he's been thinking since the moment Jean walked in. Get over there and kiss her already. He responded to her comment by standing up and stretching his legs. 

"It's a kiss, not a sprint." 

"Depends on her reaction." 

James approached Jean. Before she could say anything he lowered his head, lifted her chin up slightly, and gently kissed her. It sent shivers down their bodies. 

"The answer is still no." 

"What was the question?" 

"I'm not here to play a game." 

"Neither am I."


End file.
